Unrequited Love
by RenReykyuura JewELFishy
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya. Kalau saja bisa, aku akan memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya pada seorang Eunhyuk. Tapi apa daya? Aku hanya seorang pengecut yang tak berani menumpahkan perasaannya ke dalam kata-kata. Aku tak lebih dari namja pecundang yang takut ditinggalkan orang yang dikasihinya –Lee Donghae. OOC, abal, (fail) romance. DLDR! Mind to RnR?


Biarlah ku pendam, daripada kau meninggalkanku

.

.

.

.

.

Unrequited Love © RenReykyuura

Lee Hyukjae_Lee Donghae © Super Junior

Rated T

Warning(s) : OOC, OC, Typo(s), BoysLove, (Fail) Romance, etceterateratera

**DON'T LIKE? LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

.

.

.

.

.

:: DONGHAE POV ::

Lee Hyukjae.

Dua kata yang merumuskan seorang namja yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Sepuluh huruf yang melafazkan nama seseorang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh hati. Seorang namja yang sukses membuatku terpesona akan ketulusan, kebaikan, dan parasnya.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku memang gila. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku berhenti melirik yeoja kalau bukan dia? Siapa yang mampu membuat seorang Donghae memusatkan pikiran dan menarik perhatiannya selain orang itu? Ia bukan seorang artis, presiden, atau idola. Ia sahabat dekatku dari kecil, Hyukjae. Orang-orang di sekitarnya lebih sering memanggilnya Eunhyuk.

Aku selalu berada di sampingnya sejak kami masih berumur empat tahun. Kami selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, walaupun terkadang kelas kami terpisah.

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang mengganjal empat tahun silam, saat aku duduk di kelas dua SMP. Saat itu kepalaku dipenuhi oleh kebingungan, apa ini? Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, kan? Tapi sebuah fakta memang tak bisa dipungkiri. Aku mencintai seorang namja, aku faggot. Aku menjadi pencinta sesama jenis gara-gara seorang Eunhyuk.

Sudah ribuan kali aku mencoba menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi setiap kali aku ingin mencoba, selalu tidak bisa. Aku cemas. Apakah ia mau menerimaku? –tidak, apa ia akan menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya sendiri mencintai dirinya? Apa dia akan menerima fakta bahwa seorang Lee Donghae adalah seorang faggot? Apa jangan-jangan ia malah meninggalkanku karena tak menyangka sahabatnya se-nista itu? Aku takut, bila nanti ku katakan yang sesungguhnya, ia malah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa jejak. Bukan berarti meninggalkanku dengan cara pindah rumah, tetapi meninggalkan hatiku, menjauhiku, dan jaga jarak denganku. Pikiran itu selalu menggerubuki otakku bagaikan lebah yang menyerbu penggangggunya dikala aku ingin membuka mulutku padanya.

Tuhan, sesulit inikah untuk menjadi seorang faggot yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri? Sebimbang inikah hatiku setiap aku ingin menumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku pada seorang Lee Hyukjae? Tapi akhirnya akal sehatku menyuruhku untuk menemui jalan buntu. Jalan yang harus dipilih daripada menanggung resiko besar yang hanya akan memberatkan pundakku.

Biarlah ku pendam, daripada kau meninggalkanku.

**To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves**

:: NORMAL POV ::

_Seoul 2013_

"Sekarang tugas kalian adalah menyelidiki hewan atau mengumpulkan data-datanya, seperti makanan, habitat, dan ciri-cirinya, secara berpasangan. Dengan satu syarat, kalian tidak boleh mencari informasi melalui internet. Saya minta kalian langsung pergi ke tempat pemeliharaannya. Saya tidak akan memeriksa kalian satu persatu, tapi saya minta kejujuran kalian semua. Ada pertanyaan?" ujar seorang seonsaengnim bernama Park Jung Soo, atau lebih dikenal Leeteuk. "Kalau begitu, saya akhiri pertemuan kali ini" sambungnya setelah melihat gelengan kepala murid-murid, lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan buku-buku pelajaran dan bahan ajar lainnya digenggam dengan tangan kanannya.

Kelas langsung ricuh dalam hitungan detik. Mengajak orang lain untuk mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan Leeteuk, kecuali Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Karena sudah pasti mereka akan mengerjakannya bersama tanpa perlu basa-basi ajakan.

"Umm... Eunhyuk oppa" sapa seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan meja Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mendongak melihat yeoja itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ada-apa-memanggilku? Yeoja yang bernama Yoona itu melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum Eunhyuk beralih pandangan. "Umm... Kalau kau tidak keberatan... Maukah kau mengerjakan tugas itu bersamaku?" tanya Yoona menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu nya sambil memain-mainkan jari-jarinya di depan dada.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya pasangan sendiri" tolak Eunhyuk datar –tidak dingin, tidak lembut, sambil memasukkan buku-buku di atas mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku matematika yang akan dipelajari pada jam berikutnya.

"Umm... Memangnya... Pasangan oppa siapa?" tanya Yoona lagi mulai mengangkat kepalanya melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tidak begitu mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Donghae" jawab si namja blonde singkat sambil menunjuk orang yang duduk di depannya –Donghae. Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, Donghae langsung berbalik menghadap ke belakang.

"Ada yang menyebut namaku?" tanya nya pada Eunhyuk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yeoja yang berdiri di belakang kursinya, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya dengan makna mau-apa-yeoja-ini-berdiri-di-depan-Hyukkie?

"Hae-ah, kita mengerjakan tugas itu bersama, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak penting, hanya karena ingin mengusir yeoja di hadapannya secara tidak langsung. Yoona langsung membalikkan badannya, menatap namja yang dimaksud Eunhyuk tadi.

"Sudah pasti kita mengerjakannya bersama, Hyukkie" jawab namja berbibir tipis, kemudian menyeringai ke arah Yoona jangan-mimpi-untuk-mendekati-Hyukkie.

"Erm... Baiklah... Ka-kalau begitu aku cari yang lain saja" ujar Yoona menahan malu sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hyukkie, masalah tugas tadi... kita bagusnya pergi kemana, ya?" tanya Donghae melipat tangan di sandaran kursi dan menyangga dagu di atas lengannya sambil memandang Eunhyuk yang duduk menyandarkan diri di kursinya sendiri.

"Hmm... Kemana ya?" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit mendongakkan kepala sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kanan di bibir bulatnya, semakin menambahkan ke-imut-annya. "Ke Sea World saja, bagaimana? Kalau kebun binatang, kan, tidak mungkin, pergi ke sana hanya membuatku gerah" usul Eunhyuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Sea World? Bagus juga. Tumben kau punya ide bagus?" goda Donghae memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya yang disambut pout-an bibir tebal Eunhyuk.

"Enak saja dibilang tumben. Sahabatku ini kan namja ikan yang suka ikan sampai-sampai mengoleksi ensiklopedia jenis-jenis ikan di dunia. Bahkan dekstop mu ikan, I-Pad mu ikan. Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa meluncurkan ide cemerlang. Memangnya aku ini sepertimu" cibir Eunhyuk berbalik mengejek Donghae.

Donghae hanya tergelak melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. 'Ya Tuhan, tingkahnya membuatku semakin gemas melihat namja yang satu ini. Andaikan saja kalau aku bisa memilikinya' gumamnya dalam hati. "Ha-ha, tau saja, kau. Hmm... Besok, kan, Hari Minggu, kita perginya besok saja, bisa, kan?"

"Hmm... Boleh juga. Siapa tau kau bisa menemukan spesies sebangsa-mu. Oh iya— Eh, gurunya sudah datang, nanti ku lanjutkan lagi" kalimat Eunhyuk tidak terselesaikan karena guru matematika sudah memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya akan memulai pelajaran. Sebelum memulai, saya akan mengulang kembali pelajaran SMP dulu, mengenai teorema phytagoras, karena pelajaran kali ini akan berkaitan dengan materi itu. Kalian masih ingat rumusnya, kan?" ujar seorang guru muda yang diidolakan banyak siswi sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Lalu ia mengambil penggaris kayu sepanjang satu meter dan menggambar sebuah segitiga siku-siku.

"Pada segitiga siku-siku, kuadrat sisi miring atau hipotenusa sama dengan jumlah kuadrat sisi lainnya. Kita misalkan alasnya merupakan sisi A, sisi tegak menjadi sisi B, dan hipotenusa sisi C. Maka rumus dasarnya adalah C kuadrat sama dengan A kuadrat ditambah B kuadrat. Dan untuk mencari sisi B kita gunakan blablablabla..."

**If you don't receive love from the ones who are meant to love you, you will never stop looking for it**

Jam pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir. Kini saatnya semua murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memasukkan alat tulis dan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja ke dalam tas, kemudian berjalan bersama keluar kelas.

"Hyukkie, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan diantara dua insan tersebut. Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae dan memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. "Tadi, saat Guru Matematika masuk kelas, kau mau bilang apa?" Donghae memperjelas pertanyaanya.

"Oh, itu. Aku cuma mau tanya, besok perginya jam berapa?" Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan namja di sebelahnya sekaligus bertanya sambil memandang ke depan.

"Hmm... jam berapa, ya? Kalau jam sepuluh pagi pasti kau masih mendengkur di kasur empukmu" goda Donghae. Namja satu ini tak ada henti-hentinya menggoda pujaan hatinya. Seperti biasa, godaan itu disambut meriah (?) oleh bibir Eunhyuk yang di-pout-kan lagi.

"Enak saja. Biasanya aku memang begitu, tapi kalau untuk yang ini mana mungkin aku bangun kesiangan" Eunhyuk malah mengakui kebiasaan buruknya yang masih diiringi pout-nya.

"Tumben mengaku. Biasanya kau cari-cari alasan. 'Mau bagaimana lagi, semalam aku mengerjakan tugas', 'Sekali-sekali, kan, tidak apa, hehe', atau 'Aku ini bekerja siang malam, mengertilah, Hae, berhenti menggodaku' , begitu. Ha-ha. Entah sejak kapan kau bekerja siang malam" goda Donghae setengah mengejek Eunhyuk.

"Aaaah! Berhenti menggodaku, Lee Donghae! Jadi maunya jam berapa?" tanya namja berkulit putih susu tanpa sedetikpun berhenti melangkahkan kaki.

"Hmm... jam sepuluh saja, besok aku jemput ke rumahmu. Coba, aku mau lihat bukti kalau kau tidak bangun kesiangan"

"Oke, lihat saja nanti. Tapi kalau aku tidak bangun kesiangan, kau yang menyopir, ya!" tantang Eunhyuk dengan taruhan yang sama sekali takkan mungkin bisa dipenuhi Donghae yang sangat lemah dalam hal menyetir.

"Hyukkie, ayolah, kau mau ke Sea World atau ke Rumah Sakit, sih?" Donghae merasa diejek balik.

"Yang mau ke Sea World, kan, kau, Hae-ah. Kau kan sudah tidak sabaran menantikan momen-momen terindah dalam hidupmu dengan berbicara dengan spesies-spesies ikan yang kau puja-puja itu" balas Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah. Kini giliran Donghae yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bercanda, Hae. Mana mungkin aku mau menyerahkan mobilku ke tanganmu yang punya antidot mobil itu. Nanti yang ada mobilku langsung penyok" sindir Eunhyuk secara tidak langsung.

"Hahah, aku juga tidak mau menyetir. Yasudah, sampai ketemu besok" tanpa disadari, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah masing-masing –yang hanya berbatas satu dinding. Wajar saja mereka cepat sampai, jarak dari sekolah ke rumah mereka, kan, hanya lima ratus meter.

"Ya, sampai jumpa"

**If you could love someone, and keep loving them, without being loved back... It hurt to much to be anything else**.

**DING DONG**

Seorang namja memencet bel rumah Eunhyuk pada pukul sepuluh tepat. Dia terlalutepat waktu, heh? Sesosok keibuan bersurai panjang memegang kenop pintu dan membukakan pintu rumah bertingkat tiga itu.

"Eunhyuk nya ada?" tanya si pemencet bel kepada wanita di hadapannya –Ibu Eunhyuk.

"Eh, Donghae. Eunhyuk sedang mandi, masuklah dulu" ujar Ibu Eunhyuk memberi akses jalan untuk sahabat anaknya itu."Sebentar, saya panggilkan Eunhyuk, ya" sambungnya menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Saat Donghae melepaskan sepatunya kemudian duduk di atas sofa empuk di ruang tamu.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dengan wajahnya menatap langit-langit. 'Tuh, kan, apa ku bilang. Dia baru mandi dan artinya baru bangun tidur' gumam Donghae dalam hati. Sepuluh menit sesudah Donghae duduk termenung seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan, terdengar suara derap kaki dari arah tangga.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap namja putih susu yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri Donghae dengan mengenakan kaos V-neck dan celana jins longgar. Tubuh ramping nan proposional-nya begitu mencolok bila ia mengenakan kaos V-neck.

"Huh, sudah kuduga kau masih tidur jam sepuluh" ejek Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan namja yang dicintainya.

"Kena lagi, aku" dumel Eunhyuk mendengar ejekan Donghae. "Umma, aku pergi dulu, ya" pamit Eunhyuk setelah mencium tangan Umma dan mengambil kunci sport-car nya. Ia berjalan keluar rumah menuju Sport-Car nya yang diparkir di halaman rumahnya yang sangat luas bersama Donghae.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, ikan" tegur Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Iya, monyet" balas Donghae menarik sabuk pengaman dan mengklopkannya di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Sign ku memang monyet, tapi aku ini tidak sejelek monyet, tahu" sungut namja yang duduk di depan stir mobil sambil menyalakan mesin Sport-Car nya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti juga memanggilku ikan" balas Donghae yang tidak ditanggapi Eunhyuk. Sport-Car merah langsung melesat menuju Sea World yang hanya berjarak lima kilometer dari rumahnya.

"Ya ampun, aku kelupaan membawa buku. Bagaimana mau menulisnya nanti?" keluh Eunhyuk saat menyadari ia keluar rumah dengan tangan kosong, hanya berbekal dompet yang nantinya akan dikuras Donghae karena kelupaan –atau tidak pernah membawa dompet.

"Dasar. Kau ini tidak bisa diandalkan. Untung aku bawa I-Pad, jadi tempat data yang terpampang yang tersebar di sana bisa ku foto nanti" Donghae mengeluh karena tingkah sahabatnya yang pelupa sebelum waktunya. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega, karena kalau tidak, itu berarti ia harus menyetir ke rumahnya lagi.

**Every broken heart has screamed at one time or another : Why can't you see who I truly am?**

"Hyukkie" ujar namja ikan saat mereka sampai di area sea world dan kini sedang mengantri membayar biaya masuk.

"Hm?"

"Kau yang bayar, ya?" ucapnya menopang dagu di bahu kanan Eunhyuk.

"Hah? Kau tidak membawa dompetmu lagi?" Eunhyuk menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat wajah Donghae di bahunya, dan dijawab dengan seringai (sok) polos Donghae. "Huh. Yasudah, aku yang bayar. Ternyata kau lebih tidak bisa diandalkan dariku" keluh namja berahang tegas sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya, gilirannya sudah dekat.

"Terima kasih" itu bukan suara Donghae, tapi suara si penjaga loket Sea World. Eunhyuk mengambil kembaliannya dan memasuki ruangan kaca yang dibangun dibawah laut. Bukannya memotret data, Donghae malah mengagumi spesies sebangsanya.

"Hei, jangan bengong terus. foto dulu, nanti kau bisa menikmati pemandangan indah itu sepuasmu" tegur Donghae berkacak pinggang. Donghae langsung menghidupkan I-Pad-nya lalu memotret data-data yang terpampang.

"Hae-ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya. Kebelet nih" ucap Eunhyuk sambil jalan di tempat untuk mencegah terjadinya bencana pipis dalam celana.

"Oh, yasudah. Aku tunggu di sini" sahut Donghae sambil duduk di tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Eunhyuk langsung berlari-lari kecil ke arah barat mencari-cari toilet. Sementara Donghae yang duduk hanya bengong karena tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilakukannya.

'Sudah tigabelas tahun sejak bertemu dengan malaikat ini, huh? Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Dan kini kami kembali ke tempat dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya' gumam Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya ke sebuah tonggak dibelakangnya.

:: Flashback On ::

_Seoul 2000_

"Umma, aku bosan ke kebun binatang terus. Aku mau lihat ikan yang besar-besar" rengek Eunhyuk kecil berdiri menopang dagu di telapak tangan dan menumpukan siku kanannya di pagar tembok yang membatasi kandang seekor panda dengan pengunjungnya.

"Ikan? Oh, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Sea World saja?" sang Ibu mencari solusi atas rengekan anaknya yang masih berumur empat tahun itu.

"Sea World? Apa itu bahasa Korea? Kok rasanya aneh di lidahku?" Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Umma yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Memang bukan bahasa Korea, itu bahasa Inggris, nak. Artinya dunia laut" Umma mengelus-elus kepala anaknya tersayang sambil berjongkok menatap anaknya yang tingginya tidak sampai sepinggangnya, menatap Eunhyuk penuh kasih.

"Dunia laut? Berarti aku harus berenang, dong? Aku kan belum bisa berenang, Umma" anak berumur empat tahun itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya.

"Bukan begitu. Kita nanti akan masuk ke ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca bening dari pinggir pantai, jadinya nanti kita bisa melihat ikan-ikan secara langsung"

"Hmm... Aku masih tidak mengerti, Umma" ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nah, biar mengerti, ayo kita langsung pergi ke sana" ajak Umma sambil bangkit berdiri. "Mau Umma gendong?" tawarnya pada anak kecil tembam di sebelahnya.

"Tidak usah, Umma. Aku, kan, sudah besar. Hehe" ucap Eunhyuk polos dihiasi gummy smile-nya.

"Yasudah, ayo berangkat" ujar Umma mengarahkan tangannya kepada Eunhyuk. Mengerti apa maksudnya, Eunhyuk kecil menggelayutkan tangannya ke tangan Umma. Mereka jalan berpegangan tangan agar Eunhyuk tidak kesasar.

"Umma" ucap anak kecil yang berjalan dengan langkah kecil karena kakinya yang pendek. Umma menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan maksud ada-apa? "Apa Appa lagi-lagi tidak bisa ikut bersama kita?" tanya Eunhyuk memandang Umma yang menyebabkan ekspresi Umma berubah seakan merasa bersalah.

"Appa sedang banyak urusan, dia memang selalu sibuk, nak. Besok-besok pasti Appa akan ikut dengan kita" Ya, seorang kepala keluarga Lee memang selalu sibuk dengan bisnis-bisnis dengan kliennya sampai-sampai ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya yang hanya beranggotakan seorang istri dan anak tunggal. Ia tidak mengerti betapa jauh lebih pentingnya kehangatan dalam keluarga dibandingkan harta.

"Oh, begitu" sahut Eunhyuk mengerti, namun tetap sedih. Yang namanya anak kecil pasti butuh perhatian kedua orangtuanya, bukan sebelah-sebelah sehingga terkadang Umma terlihat seperti single parent.

Berusaha mencairkan suasana sedih Eunhyuk, Umma melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Eunhyuk dan langsung berjongkok di memunggungi Eunhyuk. "Sini, biar Umma gendong. Sekarang ramai, nanti yang ada anak sematawayang Umma ini malah terjepit" Eunhyuk tidak bersuara, hanya menaikkan kedua kakinya ke pundak umma dan duduk, tangannya digenggam Umma agar Eunhyuk tidak jatuh dan berdiri tegak memangdang ke depan.

"Uwaaah semuanya kelihatan!" girang Eunhyuk yang kepalanya berada di atas kepala Umma, sehingga bisa melihat ke sudut manapun.

"Ayo, pergi" ucap Umma mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya menuju pintu keluar kebun binatang. Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan anggukan yang tidak terlihat oleh Umma.

**Unrequited love is the infinite curse of a lonely heart**

"Uwaaaah... Umma, ikannya banyak berkumpul di situ! Di sana juga! Waah di sini juga!" mata Eunhyuk berbinar-binar memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca anti peluru yang membatasi air laut dengan pengunjung.

"Eunhyuk suka?" ujar Umma tersenyum melihat kegirangan anaknya.

"Um! Sangat, sangat, dan saaangat suka!" sahut Eunhyuk kecil menganggukkan kepala dengan matanya yang melengkuk menyerupai bulan sabit ditambah dekorasi gummy smile andalannya.

"Nyonya Lee ya?" sapa seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Umma setengah bertanya sambil menepuk pundak Umma.

"Hm? Hei! Saehee! Kenapa kau ada disini?" sahut Umma berbalik badan melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku sudah pindah dari Mokpo. Kami pindah ke Seoul, di sebuah komplek dekat kantor pos. Kalau tidak salah nomornya 43-B"

"43-B? Dekat kantor pos? Berarti rumah kita bersebelahan! Rumahku di 44-B. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku nyonya Lee, marga mu kan juga 'Lee'!" canda Umma pada wanita yang sepertinya ia kenal dekat tapi sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Ha-ha, tadi aku Cuma memastikan, daripada aku salah orang? Kan buat malu saja" balas wanita yang mengobrol dengan Umma.

Eunhyuk yang bingung Ummanya sedang bicara dengan siapa, langsung angkat bicara. "Umma, siapa tante ini?" tanya Eunhyuk menarik-narik pelan ujung baju Umma dan tangannya yang satu lagi menunjuk ke arah wanita yang dipanggil Saehee itu.

"Dia teman seperguruan Umma saat Umma di Mokpo, Eunhyuk"

"Anakmu?" tanya Saehee memastikan. "Salam kenal, ya, adik kecil" ujarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban sambil merendahkan badan dan menyamakan posisi kepalanya di hadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tante, yang di belakang tante itu siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, bersembunyi di balik kaki Saehee. Anak itu malah semakin bersembunyi saat Eunhyuk menunjuknya. "Dia seperti orang yang ketakutan"

"Ini anak tante, namanya Lee Donghae" jawab Saehee. "Donghae, ada teman, tuh!" sambungnya memutar badannya menyerong ke kiri belakang sambil memegang punggung Donghae agar Donghae mau berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk. "Dia memang anak yang pemalu" ucapnya pada Eunhyuk yang menatap polos ke arah anak kecil yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"Lee? Wah, nama kita sama, ya! Aku Lee Hyukjae, kau boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk!" ujar Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae untuk berjabatan tangan. Awalnya Donghae terlihat ragu. Tapi setelah melihat gummy smile Eunhyuk yang polos dan unik, ia mulai mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan mengulurkan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk untuk bersalaman.

"L-Lee Donghae. Salam kenal" balas Donghae sedikit menunduk, tapi bola matanya tertuju pada Eunhyuk yang senyumnya tak pernah luntur.

"Lihat-lihat ikan bersamaku, yuk!" ajak Eunhyuk menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae ke dinding kaca tembus pandang didekatnya.

"E-eh.. I-iya" sepertinya Donghae benar-benar anak yang pemalu, tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang ceria dan mudah bersosialisasi.

"Umma, aku mau main sama Hae dulu, ya? Tidak jauh-jauh, kok!" ucap Eunhyuk pada Umma yang berdiri dengan Saehee.

"Ya, hati-hati jangan sampai terjatuh"

"Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi sahabat dekat, deh" ujar Saehee sambil melihat anaknya bersama Eunhyuk bermain. "Lagipula, rumah kita,kan, berddekatan. Mereka bisa main sepuasnya" Baru kali ini ada anak yang bisa langsung mengajak Donghae bermain saat baru pertama kali bertemu. Biasanya anak-anak pada umumnya melihat Donghae dengan pandangan aneh, karena walaupun sudah diajak kenalan, tapi masih saja diam.

"Semoga saja begitu"

:: Flashback Off ::

_Seoul 2013_

"...H..e..a.."

"...Ha...e...a"

"Hae-ah!" tegur Eunhyuk yang memergoki Donghae yang pikirannya di awang-awang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Donghae ke depan dan belakang untuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

Merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, lamunan Donghae langsung buyar. "E-eh, Hyukkie? Kau sudah balik dari toilet?"

"Dari tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Termenung bengong terus walaupun aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan segala cara" ujar Eunhyuk yang merendahkan badannya dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Donghae.

"Oh- Eh, t-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku Cuma teringat dulu saat masih kecil kita pertama bertemu di sini" jawabnya jujur sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hm? Oh, itu. Iya, ya, dulu kita bertemu di sini saat masih berumur empat tahun. Dan waktu itu kau masih bocah pemalu yang takut bicara dengan orang baru" ledek Eunhyuk malah ikut-ikutan nostalgia.

"Oh iya, datanya kan sudah terkumpul, yasudah kita pulang saja. Ini mau kita kerjakan dimana?" tanya Donghae memperlihatkan foto-foto data ikan yang dipotretnya tadi.

"Hmm... Di rumahmu saja, bagaimana? Di rumahku palingan ada saudara lain yang datang, yang ada nanti mereka ngeribut"

"Yasudah, ayo pulang" Donghae menyimpan I-Padnya kembali dan berjalan ke luar Sea World bersama Eunhyuk.

**It's delicious to have people to adore you, but it 's exhausting too. Particularly when your own feelings don't match theirs**

"Oke, kau yang tulis, aku dikte-kan, ya?" tawar Donghae setelah mengeluarkan I-Pad dan selembar kertas double folio di atas meja belajar kecilnya.

"Boleh lah" Eunhyuk menerima bagian kerja nya begitu saja tanpa protes, kemudian memegang sebuah pena tinta hitam dan mulai menggoreskan tinta penanya saat Donghae mulai mendikte-kan data yang akan dicatat.

"Paus Orchid. Sebenarnya bukan paus, tapi dinamai paus karena sangat ganas. Makanannya daging segar seperti anjing laut, tapi juga bisa menyerang manusia. Warnanya hitam-putih. Paus orchid lebih—"

"Hae-ah, ngomongnya pelan-pelan, kenapa? Kau pikir tanganku ini mesin kilat, apa" dumel Eunhyuk yang kesulitan menulis dikarenakan Donghae bicara terlalu cepat sehingga tangannya tak bisa mengimbanginya.

"Hehe, Mian. Aku ulang lagi, ya. Makanannya daging segar..." ucap Donghae memperlambat kecepatan bicaranya.

"Terus?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah menyelesaikan kalimat yang barusan disebutkan Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari secarik kertas di hadapannya.

"Daging segar seperti anjing laut, tapi—" dan lagi-lagi kalimat Donghae tidak terselesaikan. Tapi kali ini bukan karena dumelan yang lolos dari bibir Eunhyuk lagi, melainkan deringan handphone.

"Maaf, itu hanphone-ku" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menekan tombol hijau pada handphone touch screen nya. "Ya, Umma? Eum... aku sedang di rumah Donghae, mengerjakan tugas kelompok untuk Jum'at depan—Mungkin aku pulangnya agak malam karena aku belajar sambil main, hehe—ya, nanti kalau ada perubahan aku kabari Umma, kok" Eunhyuk membalas pembicaraan Umma yang menelponnya karena tidak kunjung pulang.

"Umma mu?" Donghae memulai pembicaraan setelah Eunhyuk memencet tombol merah untuk memutuskan sambungan nomornya dengan nomor Umma. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil. "Kita lanjut lagi, ya? Tadi sudah sampai mana?" tanya namja berbibir tipis untuk memastikan di bagian mana ia akan menyambung kalimatnya.

"Hmm... Sampai 'seperti anjing laut...' itu" jawab Eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan pulpennya yang mulai macet.

"Daging segar seperti anjing laut, tapi bisa juga menyerang manusia. Warna kulitnya hitam dan putih. Blablablabla..."

**If I said I was madly in love with you, you'll think I was lying**

:: DONGHAE POV ::

Masih pukul delapan malam, tapi Eunhyuk sudah ketiduran. Kacapekan, ya? Aku menatap Eunhyuk yang duduk tertidur bersila dengan kepala di atas lengan kiri yang dilipat sebelah tangan di atas meja, wajahnya menghadap ke kiri, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi melekuk ke depan, jari-jarinya masih menggegam pulpen dengan lemas tak bertenaga. Aku duduk di sampingnya, memandang mukanya yang tenang dengan kebiasaan tidurnya –bibir yang mengatup.

'Hyukkie...' gumamku nyaris tak bersuara sambil mengelus-elus kepala belakang Eunhyuk. Aku merebahkan badan Eunhyuk ke belakang dan memegang tengkuk dan lutut belakangnya, kemudian berdiri sambil menggendong dan membaringkannya di ranjangku. Aku segera mengambil handphone-nya lalu mencari nomor Umma-nya di daftar kontak. Setelah menemukan nomornya, aku langsung menelpon agar ia tidak cemas kalau Eunhyuk tidak akan kembali ke rumah hari ini. Aku langsung mengarahkan handphone itu ke telinga kanaku setelah mendengar nada sambung.

"_Ya?"_ sahut sebuah suara yang keluar dari handphone yang kugenggam.

"Tante? Ini aku, Donghae"

"_Oh, Donghae. Ada apa?"_

"Eum... Eunhyuk sudah ketiduran saat mengerjakan tugas tadi, mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Jadi hari ini dia menginap di rumahku saja, ya? Kasihan kalau dibangunkan dan dibawa ke sana"

"_Oh, yasudah, biarkan dia menginap di rumahmu"_

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tante" ucapku mengakhiri sambungan dengan nomor yang barusan ku hubungi dan menaruh handphone itu kembali si atas meja. Aku berjalan ke ranjang yang hanya muat untuk dua orang itu dan perlahan mengangkat kaki kiri sambil merebahkan tubuhku di samping Eunhyuk. Aku kembali menatap wajah polos Eunhyuk yang tidur menyamping menghadap ke arahku. Ia menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal.

"Hyukkie... Sebenarnya aku..." ujarku walaupun takkan terdengar olehnya yang telah melayang ke dunia mimpi. "Aku..." sambungku mengecilkan mata sambil menangkupkan telapak tanganku di pipi bulatnya.

Huh, dasar pecundang. Pengecut betul aku ini. Bahkan mengungkapkan perasaan di depan sang pujaan hati yang tengah tertidur saja tidak bisa. Padahal aku tahu, takkan mungkin ia bisa mendengar suaraku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak sanggup. Lidahku serasa bertulang saat ingin mengucapkan dua kata yang melambangkan perasaanku. Tapi apa daya? Aku ini hanya namja pabbo yang tak bisa menyalurkan perasaan sesungguhnya. Dan lagi, aku hanya menemui jalan buntu, aku hanya punya dua pilihan. Mengubur perasaan ini tanpa digali, atau mengungkapkan perasaan yang berkemungkinan besar hanya membuat hatiku terluka.

Dan pilihan yang kuambil tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Aku akan tetap memendam perasaan ini.

**When words couldn't reach you...**

**They disappeared from the branches**

**Oh heavenly wind, blow the leaves of time**

**Send this feeling to the beloved one...**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N note**

Kembali bersama fanfiksi baru ^^ -ditonjok readers, bukannya ngelanjutin Todakanai Kimochi, malah bikin ff baru XD Dan... ff ini terpaksa saya repost ulang soalnya mimin ffn ngapus ini ff QAQ Padahal kemaren reviewnya udah lumayan, cuma belum sempat saya baca semua. Dan... (danmuluah) Mian kalau ada penggunaan bahasa Korea yang amburadul, bahasa Korea saya jelek, sih, saya, kan, bukan K-Popers XD bagi yang udah ngebaca, jangan Cuma jadi silent reader aja, isi kotak yang ada di bawah ini, ya ^^ yang mau kritik/komentar lewat facebook, PM, atau lisan juga nggak pa-pa. Kritikan, saran, dan masukan dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan. Saa, mind to Review?


End file.
